


【翔润】A~Z

by youeatricelema



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Summary: 一些色情废料
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 6





	【翔润】A~Z

Allure 

要诱惑樱井翔不是什么难事。一点儿佛手柑的香薰，不过分明亮的鹅黄色灯光，28度的室温，皮肤上沐浴乳的残香，微眯的眼带着水色望过去，饱满的唇间溢出低声的喘，足尖勾着他的小腿，手指沿着胸膛一路向下，顺着腹股沟划过去，触到胯间时那根早已经急不可待的硬起来了。

松本润会刻意营造这些小气氛，有时又懒得麻烦。毕竟要让他硬起来，只一个松本润也足够了。

Buns 

后入对樱井翔来说是非常赏心悦目的姿势。松本润的臀圆润挺翘，细腻的皮肤弹性很好，樱井翔总忍不住去揉捏。但松本润不爱被樱井翔打屁股——那张带着薄茧的手不轻不重的打下来，总要留下淡淡的红痕。于是他红着眼角转头嗔视，身后人顶撞的力度却不减，顺势捏着他的下巴亲吻他，把未能出口的呻吟都封在唇齿间。这感觉很不错，松本润想发火，又拿他没办法，酥麻快感从末梢传来，灼热的性器碾着他的敏感点撞过去，他的腰发软的撑不住力，樱井翔就体贴的把他捞起来，冲着屁股又是一巴掌。

Cat

猫科翔第一次进入发情期的时候表现相当急躁，他努力收起爪钩还是会不小心扯破衣服，吮吸舔弄毫无章法，藏不住的虎牙在对方肩头啃咬出牙印，肢体接触笨拙又莽撞，尾巴胡乱的拍打着床面，小尖脸憋涨成绛红色。

松本润脱下被撕破的衣服，温温柔柔的引导他去正确的地方，他的眼睛瞬间亮起来，表情和见到逗猫棒时一模一样。他兴奋的在松本润身体里乱顶乱撞，然后被揪住毛茸茸的尖耳朵警告。

松本润很受不了发情期的小处男，粗鲁冒失，射的很快又硬的很快，白色的液体满溢出来，让他黏巴巴的难受。

Daddy 

樱井翔最后一次被松本润打屁股的时候其实已经很大了，但松本润心里总觉得他还是个小孩子，所以他愤怒的把樱井翔按在腿上扒下了他的裤子，照着屁股就扇了上去。

樱井翔就这样被松本润一个巴掌扇硬了。这可能是他最不合时宜的一次勃起。他裤子都没提上，直接抓了松本润的手腕按在沙发上。

“爸爸，请不要这样。”他贴上去，胯间的硬物暧昧的蹭着松本润的小腹。  
“我已经长大了。”

Eyes

松本润不是爱哭的人，在床上却总忍不住的眼角飘红，泪盈盈的泛出水光来。他的睫毛很长，眼泪濡湿了睫毛根部，还有几颗水珠留在睫毛尖儿上。樱井翔喜欢他舒服到流泪的表情，像是被惯坏了的猫。他亲吻他的眼睛，那些微咸的液体就融在唇间，流转的眼波和眼神里荡漾的爱意也一路化进身体里。

Finger 

松本润喜欢樱井翔的手指。樱井翔的手指并不过分纤细，指节分明，指腹有薄茧，干净的指甲修成合适的长度。只是单纯的含着樱井翔的手指就足够让松本润兴奋。他喜欢用舌头勾勒樱井翔手指的轮廓，粗糙的舌面湿润他的茧，然后感受着樱井翔的指甲刮蹭过味蕾，弯曲的指节掠过上颚，反客为主的在他嘴里搅动，蛮横的侵占他的口腔——甚至只是这样想着，松本润就忍不住湿润起来。

Gestation 

怀孕是可以好好玩一下的时候。胸部饱胀起来，肚子也鼓鼓的可爱。孕期的松本润比平时更柔软也更敏感，只揉着胸部就能轻易变得湿润，指尖刮蹭过乳首甚至会溢出浅白色的汁水来。等樱井翔一路吻到他微凸的肚脐，他已经难耐得快要哭出来，偏偏樱井翔还磨磨蹭蹭的说要顾及孩子，过分的小心更像是刻意的折磨。他扶着松本润已经有些肉的腰温柔的顶弄，直到松本润咬着下唇抓他的手求他再用力一点，不顾鼓起的肚子想要贴的更近，才勾唇笑着给他高潮。

Hair

樱井翔不爱吹头发，总要松本润替他擦。通常等不及擦干樱井翔就一头湿毛小狮子似的扑上来了。发尾的水滴在身上湿湿凉凉的，可舌尖却火热，熟稔的照顾他每一处敏感带。松本润的手习惯性去抓着他后脑的发，却抓了一手的水，大腿内侧也被他蹭得湿漉漉的。

“这没什么不好。”樱井翔是这么解释的。“反正你最后都会变湿的。”

Ice 

那块凉凉的硬物被塞进来的时候松本润下意识弓起了身子。太大的温度差甚至让他感到刺痛，娇弱的肠壁本能的收缩着排斥异物的入侵。樱井翔把手指插进来，压着那块冰搅动，温热的手指也只能有限的安慰那一小块肠壁。松本润难受得想哭，却在他手指的进出中感受到快意，被暖化的水混合着体液在抽插中流出，水顺着股缝流下来，洇湿了他身下的那一片床单。樱井翔的手也不抽出，只顶着那块融化的冰向内挤压，凉凉的蹭过他体内的那块软肉，手指再紧跟着滑过去，用不了几次松本润就能颤抖着高潮了。

Jabot 

“你是个变态。”松本润说。“别总给我穿这种玩意儿。”

“可你看起来很兴奋。”樱井翔压着他抵在镜子前，黑色的蕾丝抹胸把他的皮肤衬得更白。樱井翔拉扯那块薄薄的布料，蕾丝紧紧的箍在他白嫩的胸前，娇嫩的乳尖也在挤压中肿胀充血。樱井翔强迫他看着镜子，灼热的性器顶在他股缝摩擦。

“已经湿得这么厉害了呢。”

Kilt 

樱井翔最得意的事情之一就是趁松本润喝醉哄他穿上了那条苏格兰短裙。红色的格纹不过分艳丽，衬上他的肤色刚刚好。喝了酒的松本润格外主动，穿了裙子在他胯上划着圈的刺激，翘起的前段把裙子顶出一个凸起，深红色的一小块是前端吐出的水渍。樱井翔扶着他的腰顶进深处，裙底的风光一览无余，松本润还怕他看不够似的提起裙摆，一边晃腰一边收缩后穴，湿热紧致的小口极尽吞吐的媚态，逼得樱井翔忍不住悉数交代在里面。

Leg 

樱井翔有一段时间热衷于腿交，这是松本润最不能理解的事。明明穴口已经一张一合的等待着进入，湿润到水都快要滴下来，樱井翔偏要掰开他的大腿，蹭着他的大腿根儿抽插，每次都要把他大腿内侧磨得红红的才舍得放开去满足空虚的后穴。

樱井翔猜松本润不知道自己的腿多有吸引力。光洁紧实，肉感刚刚好，那样紧致挤压的快感和后面比起来很不一样。但不是想要分出高下来。哪一种樱井翔都想要。

Masturbate 

自慰被恋人撞见实在是很羞耻的事。松本润的裤子已经半褪到膝盖，两根手指在后穴搅动出水声，半张脸都埋在枕头里，口中还“翔くん翔くん”的唤着。樱井翔偏要在这时不解风情的走进来，笑着把人搂在怀里，松本润的手指还在自己身体里插着，脸瞬间红的能滴出血来。

不过这种时候可以趁他害羞让他做一些平时不爱做的事，他也不好意思拒绝。你看，即使是红着脸，他也乖乖的含住了呢。

Nipple 

樱井翔喜欢松本润乳晕上的小痣。即使不做爱的时候也想狠狠欺负。光用舌尖舔过去还不够，要打着圈按压，用嘴唇吮吸，牙齿轻轻研磨过去，把那一圈都折磨的红红的才罢休。

Outdoor

夹着跳蛋出门的感觉并不好。穴口下意识的收紧着，生怕那枚小小的东西会掉出来。只是这样就够难受了，樱井翔还偏要按下开关。松本润紧张的腿软，靠在樱井翔身上用眼神哀求。樱井翔不为所动，甚至加大了频率，松本润下意识的夹紧了腿，肠壁不由自主的收缩着，樱井翔竟然还要拉着他的手往前走。那枚塑胶质感的跳蛋就随着他的动作在体内震动着，酥麻的快感从末梢传来，松本润不敢在公共场合发出声音，只能咬唇忍着，把饱满的下唇都咬出一排小牙印，可身体敏感的不行，前后都黏的难受。樱井翔把他带到人少的地方，甚至不用把手伸进去，隔着裤子套弄几下，他就呜咽着射出来了。

Tongue

松本润的舌头格外敏感，有些事是不爱做的。樱井翔体贴，从不强迫他，但会在事前陪他喝一点儿酒。松本润脸上飘了红，身子也热起来，骑在樱并翔身上扭着腰，挺着胸把嫩红的乳首往他嘴里送。樱井翔不依他，站起身说要去洗澡，松本润就慌着拦下来，眼里蒙着一层雾，乖乖的掏出那根含在嘴里。他湿热的口腔卖力吞吐着，长睫毛都在颤，偏偏樱井翔还用力的往里顶，直到他含不住了，只能沿着柱身舔过去。樱井翔不想强迫他，但看着他微朦的泪濡湿了睫毛，总觉得要让他做完全套才行。

Voice

松本润在情事中意外的爱逞强，即使舒服的眼角泛红也不愿意对视，被欺负狠了也只会咬着嘴唇小声的哭。樱井翔腰上使着劲儿，嘴里还要轻言细语的哄着，手指滑过胸口，就能明显的感受到他后面吸得更紧。樱井翔喜欢他甜腻软糯的奶音，就要趁着他腰都软成一汪水，身子也再撑不住激烈的顶撞，这时用舌尖撬开他的唇，才听得到溢出的那一两声酥软的呻吟。


End file.
